Prank Gone Right
by CityGirl419
Summary: Fred and George are about to perform a prank, but when Hermione finds out how will she try to stop them? Written for Hogwarts Online homework.


**A/N Written for Hogwarts Online homework given by Kara. (: (LoveFromAMuggle) This was my homework. (:**

**Characters:Fred and George, Hermione, Draco**

**Plot:Fred and George want to pull a really big prank on Draco, that could make him really hurt/embarrassed, somehow Hermione finds out and tries to tell Draco about it, but ends up being the victim of the prank.**

**Prompts:Quidditch Pitch, Saturday, fake wand, feelings**

**Quoteone:"I really don't think you should do this. He could get hurt."**

**quote two"Why are you being so protective of Malfoy? Do you have feelings for him?"**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.**

It was a sunny Saturday morning when Hermione had decided to take a break from the Library and go for a walk. She ventured out by the lake, like she always did when she decided to walk by herself. Harry and Ron had Quidditch this morning so she just went to the library like normal. They should have been done about an hour ago, though. She didn't know where they were, 'Oh well, they'll show up eventually', she thought.

O.W.L.'s were fast approaching for Hermione even though they were months away still. She had been studying her butt off since she got back to Hogwarts this year. Umbridge being there didn't help. The toad wasn't teaching her anything she didn't already know, and that couldn't help with the tests.

Things had been weird between herself, Harry, and Ron this year. Ever since the Yule Ball last year, Ron was acting different around her. She didn't know what to think of it, so chose to ignore it. It's not like the prat would actually confess if he had feelings. Maybe she should just move on. Krum was very nice, and he admitted to liking her already. Maybe she was stupid for turning him down because of Ron. Although, he did live in Bulgaria and was a famous Quidditch player. How could she know if it would be true. Hermione didn't feel like that was a good way to have a first relationship.

A sigh erupted from Hermione's lips as she turned from the lake to go back up to the castle. She was, however, distracted by two people behind a tree a little bit away from herself. Wondering what on Earth two people would be doing behind a tree, whispering to themselves, this early in the morning was beyond her. She carefully walked to the tree only to Fred and George behind it. This couldn't be good.

"What are you two doing out here?" Hermione asked them while going behind the tree, seeing parchment laid out before them.

"Nothing!" they both yelled at the same time.

"Then why do you have parchment, and why do you two look happy about something?"

"Can't blokes be happy anymore?" George answered.

"I guess not, Gred."

"Come on. I know you two. What are you planning? It better not be some stupid prank again! You know Umbridge will have your heads eventually!" Hermione yelled at them, hoping they would see reason.

"Like we care -,"

"what that old bat has to say!"

"What are you two planning!" Hermione shouted at them this time, hoping they'd get the point across.

"Fine, but promise not to tell?" Fred questioned her.

Hermione was about to say she sure as hell would tell, but thought better of it. At least with her knowing she could try to stop it before it happened. She didn't need to tell anyone to do that. "Fine, I won't tell."

"Excellent," Fred beamed at her, probably thinking they had cracked Hermione.

"Well, you see here, Malfoy has royally pissed us off. He tried to get into our Quidditch practice today -,"

"to spy no doubt. So we have come up with a plan, for revenge." Hermione didn't think she would ever get used to them finishing each others sentences like that.

"Continue..." Hermione egged them on.

"So. We've decided that whenever Malfoy goes through the Great Hall next, somehow his clothes will all completely disappear," Fred explained to her. Hermione's eyes widened. They were planning to embarrass him. More so than ever. She had to stop them.

"How will that work? How will you know when he walks in the Great Hall next?" she tried to keep a calm voice as she asked this.

"We'll be hiding. Waiting for him to walk in for lunch. Then put the spell on the door," George said simply.

There it was, the fault. Now that Hermione knew what she would do. She could yell at them.

"That prank is horrid! How would you feel!" Hermione shouted.

"We don't have to worry about it! Cuz -,"

"it's not us!"

"I really don't think you should do this. He could get hurt," Hermione practically begged.

"Why are you being so protective of Malfoy? Do you have feelings for him?" Fred joked with her, but she didn't see it as that.

Her heart had skipped a beat. Did she? No, that was impossible.

"Of course not! I just care about you two, and you guys will get in so much trouble if you get caught!" She made up the lie, but it didn't seem right to her. Was it possible she had feelings for Draco? Draco? What the hell. Malfoy. Definitely Malfoy. Not Draco.

"If we get caught, well -,"

"It's almost lunch time, and we must -,"

"Find our hideout, you're free to come watch-,"

"If you like!" They finished each others sentences like normal, but Hermione didn't care. Yes, she would be tagging along but in the end. They wouldn't like her to.

The walk back up to the castle was a long one. In which Hermione still tried to get them to not pull this horrible prank. It wasn't fair that Malfoy be punished for trying to spy on the Quidditch pitch today. Everyone tries to spy at some point or another. At least they didn't change his wand for one of those fake wands Fred and George had made. Those could be dangerous if he needed to do a spell fast.

Before Hermione knew it she was hiding with Fred and George watching the scene fall down. They were waiting patiently for Malfoy to walk into the Great Hall. Hermione knew that she had to stop them somehow; she even had a plan. Whether or not it would work was the question.

Eventually Draco showed up. He paused at the door to converse with someone that was coming out. Fred and George performed the spell, and Hermione ran. Draco just got done talking and was about to enter the Great Hall.

"NO! STOP!" Hermione yelled before she even realized it. Malfoy turned to her with a quizzical look then shook his head and proceeded towards the Great Hall. Hermione, however, beat him too it and rushed through the doors before she could even think about what she was doing. She fell to the floor as she did so, now naked. She saw Malfoys eyes widen and the entire Hall became silent. Giggles erupted here and there and the occasional whistle as well.

It didn't take Malfoy long to realize what happened. He took off his robes, still having slacks and his shirt and tie on, and put it around Hermione so people wouldn't be able to look any-more. He dragged her out of the Great Hall and towards the dungeons as it was the first thing he could think of. He didn't speak until they were safely alone close to the Slytherin Common room.

"Thanks, Hermione," Draco said, almost sincerely.

"I couldn't let them do it... it wasn't -," She didn't get a chance to finish that sentence because just then Draco bent down to kiss her. It was a soft kiss, gentle. Like he wanted to make sure it was okay that he did it. Hermione didn't object. Fred was right. She did have feelings for Draco.

Wow, who knew a prank could change everything.


End file.
